Talk:Vertigo 2/Standard Level 26
Is it just me Is it just me or are there to many blocks for this level to be possible. If it isn't just me, could a FunOrb MEMBER report it to Jagex. if a non-member reports it it will take a lot longer to be taken care of (I know this from experience).--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 06:25, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :It is possible. Level 27 was impossible at first, it's now completable. I think it's you. 19118219 Talk 09:37, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, I think it was the 27th Co-op level that was impossible. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 09:43, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :::Perhaps walkthrough guides for Vertigo 2 would be useful? Mythiko97 ::::I want to know if it possible. everyone who has posted which lvls they have complete hasn't completed lvl 26 (or at least hadn't posted completing it since i last checked. --[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 05:20, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::::: (the method posted just makes you return it to how it was just without the paint pots. it may just need more detail but for now, it stinks more then a skunk.(aka, I don't see how this would work and there are 28 blue squares, 5 purple pots and 4 blue pots. Please explain how this lvl could be possible, we can only destroy 2 blue pots and there are no clumps of 9 tuching blocks. --[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 05:23, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :It's pretty easy once you know what to do. First get the purple paint and go through a teleporter and paint some stuff then go back down and make sure you still have some paint so you don't get the blue paint buckets. Repeat this until it's all painted except for the blue paint. You should still have some purple paint by not painting all of the very bottom layer. Get as close to the middle on the layer with the blue buckets as you can and detonate the dynamite. Then paint the rest. Good Luck. [[User:D_P60|'DP ~ *Insert witty remark here*']] 07:29, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::finally a stratagy that cahn work, but it is hard. :::dosn't work, you have to pick up at least 1 blue can. if someone has actually done it, give the in depth guide of the best route. --[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 01:37, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :I have actually done it and you don't have to pick up any. I don't feel like writing an in depth guide but I'll give it in steps. :1. Get purple paint and dynamite then jump up and then into a portal. :2. Use paint then get the next pot. :3. Jump down to the teleporter, make sure you have at least 1 measure of purple paint left. :4. Repeat for the other 3 portals. :5. Stand on a square in between the two blue buckets and go as close to the middle as you can, it should look as though you're not even touching it. :6. Detonate the dynamite, if done correctly you will destroy all the blue paint buckets. :7. Paint the rest of the squares on the very bottom level. [[User:D_P60|'DP ~ *Insert witty remark here*']] 10:08, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :: That is the correct way to do it. It would be less confusing if we had pictures though.Powdinet 11:35, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :::that general process is in place instead of that old confusing one that was wrong anyway.--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 03:12, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ::::By following the instructions above, it is completable. I am on level 48 now, and every level is possible. All it needs is patience, because there are a few levels that you can get stuck on quite easily, like level 26. I was stuck on it for quite a while, along with level 47. Just don't give up. Mythik